


What Game is This?

by Maaeeya



Series: 60 words 60 days challenge [12]
Category: Arashi (Band), KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:30:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3679734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maaeeya/pseuds/Maaeeya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation from the last part of this series "Pecking Order"</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Game is This?

Taguchi nervously tugged on his tie. When he agreed to meet with his online rival, he had expected lots of shouting and even some punches. What he definitely did not expect was a snow white table cloth laden table with a flickering candle in the middle and two glasses of deep red Pinot Noirs facing each other in a dimly lit restaurant.

"Nino senpai," Taguchi asked over the soft romantic music, "why are you doing this?"

A sly smirk told Taguchi that he definitely should have ran for the winds earlier.

"Because DaddyLongLegs has a gorgeous pair of long legs."


End file.
